dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super God Fist
& |class = Rush Attack/Energy Punch |similar='Burning Strike Rebellion Fang High Tension Turn Ki Blast Thrust Savage Strike Spirit of Saiyans' }} is a Rush Attack used by Goku. Overview The user charges up ki in his hand, then launches forth with a punch to the opponent's face, dealing a large amount of damage. Usage The technique was first used by Goku during his epic first fight with Vegeta shortly after Goku used the Kaio-ken. During the Frieza Saga, Goku uses this technique during his epic fight with Frieza. During the initial stages of the battle, Goku tried to use the technique on Frieza but the tyrant managed to dodge. Later in the battle, after Goku became a Super Saiyan, Goku managed to hit Frieza with the technique. During the Other World Tournament, Goku used a Super Kaio-ken enhanced Super God Fist during his match with Pikkon. In Dragon Ball Super, Goku used this technique on Hit as a Super Saiyan Blue while Hit was trying to evade his attack. He then used it again on Future Zamasu, after he let his guard down, but it dealt no damage due to his immortality. Goku Later uses this move on Jiren, while in his Ultra Instinct transformation. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Goku uses this technique along with the Kaio-ken on Ebifurya punching him so hard he flew across the room and crashes through a wall, killing the Bio-Warrior instantly. In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Goku used this attack to save Gohan from Bojack after appearing on Earth after temporary becoming alive. Though he broke the rules to do so as he previously used Instant Transmission to travel to Earth in the living realm while dead. Variations *'Dash Power' - A variation of the Super God Fist used by Super Saiyan God Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. *'Savage Strike' - A variation of the Super God Fist used by Super Saiyan Blue Vegito in the anime. *'Silver Dragon Flash' - A variation of the Super God Fist used by Ultra Instinct Goku in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Ultra Instinct (technique)' - The strongest variation of the Super God Fist used by Ultra Instinct Goku against Jiren during Tournament of Power. Video Game Appearances Super God Fist was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse where it is one of Goku's Super Skills. Upon connecting with an opponent, the camera will zoom in on Goku punching the opponent in the face. In the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC, Super Saiyan Blue Goku also has the technique as part of his main skillset. It is among the few skills that the Future Warrior is unable to learn or obtain. Though the Future Warrior is unable to obtain this technique, two random offline Time Patroller NPCs (Brianna and Brian) have this Super Skill as part of their skillsets. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Super Saiyan God Goku uses a variation called Dash Power. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Super God Fist returns as one of Goku's Super Skills which unlike Xenoverse can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 67: "Power of a Super Saiyan God". As part of the 1.09.00 Update, Super God Fist can be equipped to Hit's custom skillset by purchasing it in Partner Customization for 5 TP Medals. Gallery References ca:Super Puny del Déu es:Súper Puño del Dios Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques